


The Harry Effect

by imsodonewithlarrystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodonewithlarrystylinson/pseuds/imsodonewithlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was just the effect Harry had on him.<br/>One little glance and he was smiling like a fool. With one touch, he would melt into a puddle of joy. They could hold an entire conversation without saying a word, and though neither of them, nor anyone else, understood it, that’s just how it was. That was HarryAndLouis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harry Effect

It wasn’t to say that she didn’t see it coming, because in a way, she did. Her relationship with Louis had been going downhill for awhile. He was on tour and he’d been busy, which she understood and didn’t mind. She came along on tour, she even stayed the night at the hotels sometimes. Usually her and Danielle spent the days that the boys had concerts shopping or walking about in the city and then they would meet them back at the hotel in the evening.

She knew Louis was bored with their relationship, hell, she was too. They hadn’t had sex in what seemed like forever, and in reality, the last time was probably well before the tour started. Sure, there were some messy handjobs and lazy fingerings here and there, but that wasn’t enough for either of them. There was no spark anymore and they both knew it.

She figured they were going to break up soon, but not like this, Never in a million years had she imagined it would be like this.

Her and Danielle took longer at the mall than they had expected that night, and the boys were already back at the hotel. Paul told the boys that they were no longer coming, but Eleanor wanted to stop by and surprise Louis. Maybe that would lead to something.

As she waved goodbye to Danielle and finished putting all of her shopping bags in her car, she smiled to herself, hoping Louis would be pleasantly surprised and happy. She shivered with happiness and pulled out of the parking lot.

She made her way up to their floor, the elevator stopping twice for people to get in or out. As she walked down the hall, she waved to Niall, who was in the hallway banging on the door.

“Zayn, let me back in! It was a joke!”

“Hiding your dirty nasty trousers in my bag isn’t funny, therefore it isn’t a joke! So no, I will not let you back in,” Zayn yelled from the other side of the door, obviously angry with the Irish boy. Eleanor chuckled to herself before continuing down the hall to Louis and Harry’s connected rooms, Niall’s yells getting quieter and quieter with every step.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a load moan come from Harry’s room next to the one she was entering. Ew, really? Bringing girls back to the hotel? Classy, Styles. Very classy. 

She pulled the key card from her jacket pocket (thank you Paul!) and slid it into the door slot. The door opened and she went inside, trying her best to ignore the filthy moans coming from the next room over.

“Louis?” she called out, before walking further into the room. It was was empty, but she knew that Louis had come back to the hotel after the concert, and she knew he came up to the room because he called her from the hotel phone while she was still at the mall, asking how long she would be.

Though she didn’t really want to risk emotionally scarring herself, she crept over to the door leading to the connected room and pressed her ear against it.

She heard a lot of moaning and slapping of skin on skin. She tried not to gag at the sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth. She didn’t know who he had brought home with him, but whoever it was, they were very verbal.

“Fuck, right there. F-fuck, harder!”

“So good for me, always so tight,”

Maybe Harry knows where Louis is. Eleanor knew she had no business poking around in his private life, and she knew she shouldn’t interrupt something like this, but at this point, she didn’t really care. She didn’t particularly like Harry, actually. He had never really been too nice to her, so she wasn’t nice right back.

Eleanor knew she shouldn’t have opened the door the second after she did. She slowly reached for the doorknob, turning it as quietly as she could as she pulled it open just a crack. Just enough to see through to the room.

She couldn’t see much. After all, these hotels had bloody terrible lighting, and the room was dim. She saw two naked bodies, one laying down and one straddling the other one on the bed. She let her eyes adjust and wander the room, and when she realized exactly who it was, she had to use all of her willpower not to fling open the door right then.

It wasn’t just Harry, it wasn’t Harry with some girl, it wasn’t Harry with some guy; it was Harry with Louis. Louis was sprawled out on the bed, and Harry was riding him, curls bouncing everywhere.

“Fuck, Haz, I gonna come-fuck,” Louis said through gritted teeth. He was breathing heavily as Harry leaned down to kiss him.

“I love you so much, Lou,” Harry said quietly, grinding his hips down to meet Louis’ thrusts. That threw him overboard, and Louis arched off the bed, releasing deep into Harry. His vision went white for a few seconds before he blinked a few times and looked up to see Harry with his lip pulled between his teeth, riding him out through his orgasm, quickening to a filthy pace.

“Come for me,” Louis moaned out into Harry’s neck and Harry did, shooting his load between his and Louis’ bodies.

Eleanor was appalled. What do I do? Should I open the door and catch them in the act? Or do I wait until later? She decided to go with the latter, seeing that she was now shaking in her boots, literally.

She closed the door and went to lie down on the bed. She sat down and lay back, cringing at the thought that this bed could’ve easily been used for the same thing she had just witnessed. She tried to shove those thoughts and think good things, but she just couldn’t.

Louis was gay. Don’t get her wrong, it wasn’t bad. Of course it wasn’t bad, she’d always been on the bandwagon for same-sex relationships, but this wasn’t a relationship, and this was her boyfriend. And finding out that he was gay? Yeah, that freaked her out a bit.

Maybe he’s just bi. She thought. He dated me, so he has to like girls to some extent. Then again, she had just walked in him casually butt fucking his best friend/band mate.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door clicking open. Eleanor sat up against the headboard and looked over to the door.

“We’ll just take a quick shower, then go to bed, we’ve got a long day tomorrow,” Louis flipped the light switch on with one hand and held Harry’s with the other. They were both still naked, which made things 10 times more awkward than they were a mere 60 seconds ago. She shrank back into the bed and cleared her throat.

The two boys froze, stopping mid-step and slowly looking over to the bed. Seeing who it was, Harry screwed his eyes shut and grabbed a pillow off the other bed to cover himself. Eleanor blushed because well, she was never supposed to see Harry like this.

“El…you’re erm-you’re here. Paul said you weren’t uh, you weren’t coming anymore,” Louis murmured, grabbing the other pillow off the bed and covering himself up as well. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen it before, but at the time, it just felt very, very wrong.

“Yeah..I uh..Dani and I were out shopping late, and I, um..I thought I’d stop by and surprise you,” an awkward silence filled the still tense air.

“Surprise,” Harry said flatly, looking up at the ceiling. Louis elbowed him and shot him a look before turning to look back at Eleanor. He was at a loss for words, and evidently she was too. What are you supposed to say in a situation like this anyway?

”I mean, I knew you two were close…but I didn’t think-“

“No, no, no. God, no,” Louis shook his head repeatedly, pacing quickly before turning to Harry and whispering in his ear. Harry nodded and smiled and waved awkwardly at Eleanor before he left the room.

Louis hurried over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of boxers, slipping them on and tossing the pillow back onto the bed.

“El, this isn’t just a HarryLouis best friend thing, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Eleanor felt faint. Oh god. Did he do this with all of the boys? Was this like..a thing? Did they all just fuck whenever they got bored? The thought made goosebumps appear on Eleanor’s skin. Louis must’ve seen the panic on her face because he sighed heavily and sat down on the bed next to her.

“I know you probably don’t want me to get too close to you right now, and I understand that, but when I say it isn’t just a HarryLouis thing, I don’t mean it’s something I do. I don’t go around having sex with whoever is willing,” she wouldn’t look up from her lap.

“I just..I knew things weren’t going well. I guess I never really assumed you were cheating though..let alone with Harry, of all people,” Louis sighed and shook his head again.

“Love, please give me a minute to expl-“

“Don’t call me that,” she said dryly, looking up at him quickly with something in her eyes he couldn’t quite figure out. It seemed like a mixture of anger and disappointment and that made Louis feel even worse. The air in the room grew even more tense, if possible.

“Okay..El. El, please let me explain?” he looked over at her with his big blue eyes. God, they were always so fucking blue and sparkly, even now. No, now is not the time. She nodded and bit the inside of her cheek. She didn’t know how well she would handle this.

“You just said it yourself, things weren’t-erm, aren’t…going well. And you know Harry and I have always been close. When you and I started to drift apart, I talked to him about it. I was really upset, and I still am, really. I love you, Eleanor, you have to believe me about that. I just don’t think it’s the same kind of love that it used to be,” he fiddled with the hem of the comforter as he swallowed nervously. She nodded and scooted closer to him.

“We were always on tour, always busy, and we talked less and less frequently everyday. Unless you were with us that day on tour, we most likely wouldn’t have spoken. I probably should’ve broken things off right then. I should’ve done something the second I noticed it, and I’m sorry that I didn’t,” he looked at the floor.

“I know, I was thinking the same thing. But really? You had to go and screw your best friend? I mean, I know our sex life is basically non-existant, but why would having sex with-“

“El, I don’t mean to be daft, but would you shut up for like, 3 seconds so I can explain?” he snapped. His palms began to sweat as she looked up at him with tears down her cheeks. He hadn’t noticed she was crying, when had that happened?

“It isn’t like that, I told you already. You and I were drifting further and further apart, while Harry and I became closer,” he couldn’t even look her in the eye now, and she was completely and utterly lost.

“I got stuck in it all, and I was terrified of it. I should’ve told you, we could’ve talked it out. But I guess it’s a bit too late for that now, huh?” he let out a dry and nervous laugh.

“For Christ’s sake, Louis. Spit it out already!” she didn’t mean to be rude, but she was frustrated as it was, and she had every right to be mad. If you had just walked in on your boyfriend with someone besides you, especially his band mate, on his dick, you’d understand.

“I…Harry and I…” Louis let out a long shaky breath.

“I love him, El,” he looked down at the floor and Eleanor felt as if her lungs were caving in.

“You..wait, what?” he finally looked up at her and she could see that his eyes were now filled with tears.

“I love him. I know that sounds like bullshit because you just walked in on that, but, God, I just. I can’t even put it into words, because it still doesn’t really make sense to me, I was confused and it just kind of happened. I’m sorry, El. I really am, I should’ve told you right away,” Louis didn’t cry often, but his voice was quivering with every word he said and he knew it wouldn’t be long until his tears spilled over onto his cheeks.

“How long has this been going on?” she said quietly. His head turned to look at the floor. He was spending so much time staring at the ground that you’d think it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“Since before the tour started, in a way. I guess I started realizing it before, I just..we never acted on it,” the air in the room was so tense, you could practically cut the awkward with a knife.

“Do the guys know?” Louis nodded. Eleanor got up off the bed and clutched her purse to her chest.

“Can I ask you something?” Louis looked up at her through glassy eyes.

“Anything,” she was reluctant to believe that at this point, but she continued anyway.

“If it hadn’t been like..this, and it had just been you and I hanging out tonight, would you have told me?” his eyes closed again and he shamefully shook his head. She let out a long breath and smiled weakly, wiping her cheeks, nodding slightly.

“Well, thanks for being honest,” and with that, she turned and left the room.

She knew she should’ve seen it coming. Louis and Harry had always been closer than any of the other boys, they lived together, slept in the same bed, and did almost everything together. When she got into her car, she began to think back to when things got so bad, and when she couldn’t think of when it had been, she started to cry.

As soon as Eleanor was out the door and out of sight, Louis began to cry. Not just small sniffles and a few tears; no, he started to really cry. Sobs wracked his body, making him shake and dig his nails into his sides.

He felt awful. She wasn’t supposed to find out like this, hell, nobody was supposed to see that. She was going to think terribly of him now, and he didn’t want that. He did really care about her and at one point, he did love her. But that felt like ages ago, thinking back now. But he had an epiphany one night after a particularly sentimental talk with Harry.

Eleanor had always closed Louis out. When she got mad, she ignored him. When she was upset, she shut him out. When she had a problem that was bothering her, she called her mum or asked her friends, but never Louis. There was always that fourth wall up between them and Louis hated that.

He liked people he could be honest with, and people he knew would be honest right back. With Harry, he was always 110% honest, even if he knew he shouldn’t be. He was open about everything and couldn’t stay mad at anyone for long, especially when it came to Louis.

That was one of the many things he loved about Harry. They spent endless nights lying in the dark in their flat talking about everything.

One night, Harry had talked about his sexuality and how scary it was for him to come out to his family, which was why he was so scared to tell the boys. He said that was why he waited so long to tell them, he was scared to lose them because they were the closest thing he had to family anymore.

When Harry fell asleep that night, Louis lay awake for hours, tossing and turning. He then realized that what he hadn’t been feeling with Eleanor, he felt with Harry, and that terrified him.

When Harry woke up the next morning to Louis sitting upright against the headboard, knees drawn into his chest, breathing heavily and crying, he knew what was wrong immediately. He calmed him down, rubbing circles into his back and cooing into his ear before laying down next to him on the bed and kissing him gently.

It should’ve been awkward. It should’ve been weird. Louis should’ve pushed him away. If it had been anyone else, it would’ve been both of those things, and Louis would’ve pushed them off. But this was Harry. Harry who helped him through everything. And just like that, things were okay again.

“Lou?” Harry opened the door quietly and peeked his head inside. When he saw that Louis was sitting the exact same way he’d found him early that one morning, he rushed over and pulled him into his side.

“Shhh, it’s okay. Don’t cry,”

“Fuck, shit, Harry. It w-wasn’t supposed to happen like this,” Louis clung to Harry’s chest, grabbing a fistful of the black tank top Harry had thrown on when he left the room.

“I know, love. I know. It’ll be okay,” Harry traced patterns into his back, kissing his hair like he loved.

“No, no it won’t. She thinks I’m disgusting, think we’re disgusting. I’m supposed to be her boyfriend, oh my God,” Louis pushed away from Harry and got up off the bed, defensively crossing his arms over his stomach and moving to lean against the wall.

This is what he does when he panics. He puts every possible wall he can to block out the problem, but after awhile, it breaks through all of those walls. When it finally gets through to him, he’ll think of every possible thing that could go wrong within that problem, tearing himself apart.

“Lou, she doesn’t think you’re disgusting, she’s just upset. She doesn’t think we’re disgusting, c’mon, you know that’s not true,” Harry knew to give him space for awhile, give him time to cool down until he saw his walls come crumbling down, and the Louis he knew came back to him.

Louis was backed against the wall, clutching his sides, nails digging into his skin, leaving small crescent moon shapes. His eyes were big and gleaming with tears, while his face was red from rubbing at the tears dripping down off his cheeks. They made his face itch and he didn’t like that feeling. His chest began to heave again, legs shaking.

“She’s gonna hate me. She’s gonna tell everyone,” Louis said, staring straight ahead, bottom lip quivering as he slid slowly down the wall until his bum hit the floor and his face was buried in his knees again.

Harry got up and walked slowly over to where Louis was curled in on himself on the floor. He bent down and kissed his head before putting an arm under his knees and another under his armpit, scooping him up in his arms bridal style.

Louis had began to cry again and had now tucked his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, his tears dripping down and soaking into the thin black fabric. He went into the other room, quietly humming, and set Louis down on the bed, then rolled over next to him. 

He ran his thumb over Louis’ prominent cheekbones and wiped the tears from his cheek.

“It’s gonna be okay, I promise. Eleanor isn’t the type to throw shade or spread hate, even I know that. You two can talk about it another time, yeah?” he pushed Louis’ hair out of his eyes and rubbed their noses together. Louis smiled and nodded, taking Harry’s hand in his.

“Now, it’s late, and like you said, we have a long day tomorrow. We both need a little relaxing, and we definitely need a shower, yes?” Louis nodded and Harry sat up, pulling the other boy up off the bed and toward the bathroom.

Harry turned the water on and pulled his tank top up over his head then stepped out of his boxers. He turned and smiled at Louis, who was now gawking at Harry’s naked body.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he said with a wink.

“Don’t get cheeky with me, Curly,” Louis said as he tugged his own boxers down, then pulled him in for a kiss. Harry cupped his jaw with one hand and placed his other on Louis’ bum, squeezing gently.

He couldn’t help but laugh when Louis squealed and jumped, pulling away. Harry let out a loud laugh and then slapped a hand over his mouth. That was another little thing Louis loved about him. He always covered up his laugh after he did it.

Harry put his finger under Louis’ chin and tipped it up, leaning their foreheads together.

“I meant what I said, we aren’t disgusting. You know that, right?” Louis smiled sheepishly and nodded. With that, Harry connected their lips again, softer and more gentle this time.

Harry couldn’t believe how different Louis could be in just a few short minutes. One second, he’s a crying mess, curled up in a ball in bed, and then Harry would be there, and he’s cradled in his arms, smiling and laughing again.

That was just the effect Harry had on him.

One little glance and he was smiling like a fool. With one touch, he would melt into a puddle of joy. They could hold an entire conversation without saying a word, and though neither of them, nor anyone else, understood it, that’s just how it was. That was HarryAndLouis.

Harry pulled away and reached a hand into the shower, and seeing that it was the right temperature, he stepped in and pulled the older boy in with him.

The spray washed over them, washing away the worries of the night. Harry shampoo’ed Louis’ hair, and vice versa, just like always. They kissed throughout the remainder of the shower, giggling when Harry would lose his footing and have to grab onto the wall to prevent himself from falling.

They kissed until long after the hot water ran out, and when they realized how cold the water had actually gotten, they’d quickly hopped out and wrapped themselves in towels. They raced back to the bed and got under the covers, quickly cuddling together for warmth. They turned on the tv and let that be the only light in the room.

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” he said with a laugh. Louis nudged his head into his chest.

“I’m serious!”

“I know, I know. Of course, what is it?”

“Are we..like, what are we?” it was quiet for a moment, other than the noise coming from the tv and the shuffling of their blankets.

“I don’t know, we’ve never really labeled it as anything,”

“Well, Eleanor just broke up with me,”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Louis sighed. He knew Harry was playing dumb, he had to be.

“Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry bit his lip and smiled a wide grin, turning over to face Louis. He leaned in and kissed him, softly letting his tongue flick over his lips before entering his mouth. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against Louis’.

“Finally,”


End file.
